


Understanding

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Community: dsc6dsnippets, Gen, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are hard for Dief to understand, but he doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dsc6dsnippets**](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/) tag. Not beta read.

Campfire smoke, the voices of men, the smell of frying bacon. Dief's mouth watered, but he kept still. These men were not pack.

The men could not see them yet, hidden as they were behind the bushes. Dief glanced up at his packmate. Every line of his body pointed forward, like the ears and nose of a hunting wolf, crouched down and ready.

His packmate met his eyes, pointed to two of the men, then to himself. Then to the third man, and to Dief.

Dief understood. They sprang.

The men were surprised and were easy prey. Dief overwhelmed his man, teeth closing over his throat, but not ripping it out. He growled in warning. The man lay still where he'd fallen, smelling of fear.

Dief looked at his packmate. One of the two men he fought lay still, but the other was struggling, reaching for something. One of the cold black hard things that hurt your ears and made you bleed and die. It could make his packmate bleed and die.

Dief leapt, tearing it from the man's hand.

Soon after that, all the men lay harmless and groaning on the ground. His packmate said the ritual words to them, binding their hands.

"I think we've done our duty here," his packmate said, showing his teeth in the way that meant he was pleased.

Duty. His packmate had tried to explain it, many times, but Dief didn't understand it. He supposed it was a human thing.

Loyalty, on the other hand, he understood well. Dief snatched up the bacon, which had fallen out of the pan in the confusion. He licked his chops and settled down to keep watch over the men.


End file.
